


In the Heat of the Night

by LumCheng



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: A bit PWP, Anal, Anal Sex, F/M, Lemon, Playing Doctor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumCheng/pseuds/LumCheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anal gone wrong. (lol) What happens if there's suddenly complications after a rough night? - If you wanna find out, read on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the Night

When he broke the kiss, he didn't draw back much, but breathed right into her face - hot and humid.  
Kat moved her hands from his sweaty shoulders to the back of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. She spread her legs even more, wrapped one around his waist, allowing him easier access. She welcomed every thrust, the throbbing feeling in her lower body ever growing, making her wanton and losing her mind.  
Moaning into her mouth, Dante started to move faster, but it didn't seem to be enough. Not this time.  
He reached between their bodies, pulling out and holding in for a second - hesitating - before moving further downwards, then pressing against her behind.  
Kat's eyes went big.  
"Dante", she breathed, her body suddenly frozen with shock. "What--?!"  
He kissed her again, closing her mouth to choke off any further protest. His cock wet and dripping with her juices, he pushed harder, finally breaking the barrier, slowly entering where he'd never been before.  
Seconds later, she started struggling under him, trying to shove him away, muffled noises of protest escaping her throat.  
Only when Dante was completely buried inside of her, he pulled away from her mouth, allowing her to take some deep breaths. Her muscles clenching hard, contracting - he couldn't remember the last time when someone felt that tight around him.  
After some shaky gasps, it seemed like she'd calmed down and he secretly marveled at how easy she was able to take this. Her pain tolerance really was high.  
"I hate you!", she whispered with such fervor that would've anybody made believe that she really meant it. Anyone but him.  
He reached for her right breast, cupping it, squeezing a tad bit too hard, while leaning in to her and licking her bottom lip, hissing: "No, you don't."  
And when he started moving again, she could only try to get a hold on his back, covered in sweat. Her fingers sliding down, nails beginning to claw at soft skin, Kat rode out the pain and pressed herself up against him, when she was ready...

~*~

The lazy light of the afternoon sun pierced through the window, the curtains drawing random patterns onto Kat's fragile skin.  
Wearing only her white top and shorts, most of her body was exposed to the sunlight.  
Dante was outside and she pondered whether to join him or not. Since nearly two hours she was lying in bed, thinking, staring into space.  
Should she go and tell him?  
Or better not?  
Carefully she rolled onto her side, fingers running over a dark stain on the bedsheets. It was red-brown, dried up, hard. Definitely blood.  
Minutes later she got up, a heavy lump in her stomach - making her feel more than uncomfortable.

Outside it was warm and bright. She closed her eyes for a moment, before shielding them from the sunlight with her left hand.  
Dante was tinkering with his motorcycle. Casting her a brief glance, he smiled and went back to screwing at the inner life of his bike.  
Kat swallowed.  
Licking her lips nervously, she paced to the trash can and put her hands on the lid. Regretting that action immediately, she drew away her fingers from the heated metal and looked at the slightly red skin.  
After two heavy breaths, she settled for crossing her arms in front of her chest, staring at Dante from behind.  
He sensed her tense mood, putting the small wrench down.  
Rising from his kneeling position, Dante wiped his hands on an old cloth, turning towards Kat.  
"What's wrong?", he asked, looking at her intently, after tossing away the cloth.  
She avoided his eyes and looked to the ground, shuffling her feet, pushing some little stones around.  
Finally she spoke up, her voice low and reluctant.  
"I... I'm bleeding."  
There was no emotion on his features. He didn't move for maybe a minute, only his eyes searching her face, before he made two steps into her direction, then standing right before her.  
"You're bleeding?", he repeated, appearing calm and serene. "Where? Down there? ...from behind?"  
She could only nod, not daring to look up. Her cheeks felt hot and she knew she was turning red due to embarrassment.  
Dante nodded as well and turned his head to the side, right hand running over his face while his eyes looked around, never being fixed to one point for more than a split second.  
A sign that he was also getting nervous.  
Shoving both hands into the back pockets of his dark jeans, he rolled his bottom lip inwards, chewing on it, before asking: "Does it hurt?"  
Kat thought about this for a moment, then slightly shook her head.  
"Not really."  
He nodded again, then she added: "Only when I-- touch it."  
"I see", Dante answered, finally reaching for her, gently placing his right hand on her waist. "Mind, if I take a look?"  
"What?", she breathed, looking up in surprise, her face turning an even deeper shade of crimson. "Are you serious?!"  
Shrugging, he let his hand sink. "How else should I make sure you're ok? Wanna go see a doc instead?"  
"No!", she exclaimed almost immediately, a slight panic threatening to take over her body.  
This was humiliating enough as it was. She would never entrust a stranger with this. Not even a doctor.  
Dante waited another few seconds, then grabbed one of her upper arms with gentle force, dragging her inside the building.  
"Come."  
Kat stumbled after him, suddenly feeling like crying. The weird feeling in her stomach grew stronger, making her more anxious.  
This was different than last night. Back then it was more a heat of a moment thing, but this... this was set up and calculated. Last night was dark and needy and provocative, and now. Now it was bright and serious and embarrassing.  
"Dante, wait!"  
When they entered their bedroom, she freed herself from his grip and took a few steps back.  
He turned to her and she saw nothing but honesty and concern in his look. He didn't come after her, but sat down at the edge of the bed instead, waiting for her.  
"Kat", he said, voice low and understanding, "I'm not gonna hurt you. Not this time. You can trust me."  
Reaching out his left hand into her direction, Dante never broke eye contact, patiently waiting for her to make a move.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Kat pushed away from the wall, slowly making her way to the bed.  
Hesitantly she took his hand, standing between his legs, before he let go of her painted fingers and reached for her top, pushing it upwards, revealing her flat stomach.  
Placing some light kisses around her navel, Dante opened the button of her shorts as if this was the most natural thing in the world. After drawing down the zipper, he pulled down the jeans, together with her underwear, and Kat placed her hands on his shoulders for support, before stepping out of her clothes.  
She felt somewhat silly, standing right in front of him, half naked, only in her white top. But Dante looked at her face the whole time, his hands on the outside of her thighs, stroking her softly, reassuringly.  
Following some weird impulse, Kat bent forward, brushing her lips against his mouth. He barely responded, just leaned his forehead against hers, whispering: "Lay down."  
Nodding, she drew back and climbed over his legs, laying down on her stomach. Her chin resting on the back of her hands, she waited in anticipation; shivery breathing, heart pounding faster than usual.  
"Relax."  
Dante's voice seemed far away, even if she could feel his touch. His hands cold against her heated skin, he spread her and carefully applied pressure on the sensitive tissue.  
Kat whinced and tensed.  
"Does it hurt here?"  
"Barely. It's just... unpleasant."  
She closed her eyes, when he examined her more closely, trying to ease up.  
For a minute, he was quiet and Kat started to wonder whether this was good or bad, but finally he let go and pulled the blanket over her lower body.  
"It's fine", he said. "Tissue's probably ripped somewhere, but that'll heal by itself. Maybe you'll feel sore for a few days."  
It was silent for a moment. Kat turned around, facing him.  
"I'm sorry. Got carried away last night..."  
He sounded honest and she averted her gaze. Sighing, she got more comfortable, closed her eyes.  
She could feel the mattress sinking in, where he crawled around to lay behind her. Kat knew, that he knew, that she wasn't mad at him.  
And when he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her bare shoulders, Kat's lips stretched into a lazy smile.  
"I already know how you can make it up to me..."

 

_~end~_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Please dun judge me for having a weird kink for sex-accidents, lol  
> Lumlum~


End file.
